A Mighty Wind
by Emeraldiamond
Summary: With a bolt of lightning, her world changes forever. But with all the new challenges awaiting her, will she ever find the love she knows awaits her?
1. Phillip the Rabbit

_"I'm... here..."_

Emeraldiamond Blueleaves turned her head quickly, her long, shimmering blonde hair falling in a shower of gold across her slim shoulders. Her azure eyes shone, the only light in the darkness of the frozen landscape, sparkling with an oceanic glow that illuminated her dainty, pale face.

"Who's there?" she whispered, her beautiful voice naught but a trembling breath of wind in the howling wilderness. "I can hear you... but I can't see you anywhere!"

"Emeraldiamond, I am awaiting you... you can find us all if you only look."

"But I _can't_ find you!" she cried softly, crystal tears sparkling in her cerulean eyes. "I'm so... alone..."

Suddenly, the world around her shook and rumbled-

And Carrie Brewer woke with a start.

Immediately, she reached out, clutching her soft white rabbit, Phillip, to her body, shivering beneath her ragged blankets.

"Oh, Phillip," she murmured, sweet voice trembling as she heard the howling wind of the spring tempest outside the boarded-up windows of her attic room. "I heard his voice again... he was worried for me... and I couldn't find him this time, either."

Phillip twitched his perfect little nose at her, watching with compassion in his amber bunny eyes. Carrie sighed, cuddling him closer.

"Oh, Phillip. You're the only friend I have in this cruel, cruel world. Why must I suffer like this? I wish I could find someone who cared for me like you do... or like the man in my dreams."

Carrie's hair, which normally would have glistened like pure gold even in the dim non-light of the storm, was streaked with soot and ashes, a silent witness to the constant work she was forced to perform day and night. Her beautiful blue eyes were blackened from the abuse she suffered at the cruel hands of her parents.

"Why do they hate me, Phillip? Why?" she whispered, musical voice shaking as she fought to stem the flow of agonized tears. "Day after day, they hurt me. They make me clean for hours, and I have to cook while not getting any food myself for days on end! _No_ other child suffers as I do... but I will not complain. I will stay strong."

Bravely, she swept back her long gossamer hair, wiping the glistening tears from her grimy cheeks. Beneath the dirt of her labors, her fair skin was a contrast to the intensity and depth of her sapphire eyes. She turned her glimmering orbs to the window, peering out through the silvery sheets of rain. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her.

_"Emeraldiamond..."_

"That's not truly my name..." she whispered, without knowing exactly to whom she was speaking. "I wish... I was she, however."

Suddenly, within her mind, she had a flash of the person speaking. She could not see his face; just his long, golden hair, flowing past his shoulders, second only to the beauty of her own. He started to turn, and she caught a glimpse of his ear, delicately pointed. But, before she could see his eyes, see the smile she instinctively knew _must_ be there on his face, he vanished, leaving her as alone as before.

With dainty, trembling fingers she reached up to touch her own ear. She had never known what her pointed ears signified, but her cruel family constantly derided her for the different feature.

Carrie stood in one graceful motion, her ragged clothing only serving to accentuate her beauty. She clutched Phillip to her chest, cooing softly in his ear.

"I have a feeling, Phillip. A feeling that someone out within that accursed storm is awaiting me. You... you don't have to follow. I will understand- this could be dangerous and perhaps deadly."

Phillip twitched.

Carrie hugged him joyously. "I _knew_ you would stand by me forever, Phillip! I will protect you, I promise upon my life. Thank you for your loyalty."

Phillip gnawed quietly on the tiny remainder of the little food that she was allowed. She wanted nothing more than to give him enough to eat, but she barely had enough to survive upon as it was.

"Quietly, now, lest they hear and awaken," she whispered. On tiny, perfect feet she crept noiselessly from the window, leaping down the three stories to land gracefully in the dewy emerald grass.

Rain hung in her hair, washing away the grime and allowing the gold of her beautiful locks to shine through. She walked through the rain, though she moved with such grace that she could be said to be instead dancing. Phillip stayed still in her arms, trusting his mistress to protect him as she always had.

Suddenly, there was a white flash and a crack, as of a gunshot. Carrie screamed, her voice trembling as she dropped to her knees beside Phillip's lifeless body.

"Phillip! NOOOOO!" she wailed, her shoulders shaking with petite sobs. "He was... just trying to protect me... oh, Phillip. Why did you take that bolt of lightning? You sacrificed your life that I might be safe!" With dainty fingers, she smoothed Phillip's white fur. "Oh Phillip... my only friend in the world..."

She looked to the sky, just in time to see a second diamond bolt of lightning come shooting down from the ebony sky. As it touched her, sending volts shooting through her body, she half-fancied that somewhere, far away, she could hear a voice calling her name...

"Emeraldiamond..."

"I'm coming..." she murmured, as the world around her faded into darkness.

And for a long time, she knew nothing at all.


	2. Blue Beauty

As she awoke, she shook off a brief feeling of disorientation. 

_Where am I?_ she wondered, her hand unconsciously brushing through her flowing hair.

As her senses returned to her, the first thing she noticed was the elaborate beautry of her surroundings.  The grass was an unadulterated green, and massive regal trees larger than she had ever seen before rose up around her. 

The next thing she noticed was the dead husk of an orc sitting a mere two feet away.

_Where am I?_ she thought, louder, and her deep blue eyes grew wide with fear.  But the voice did not return.

Luckily she found a bow and arrows sitting just several feet away.  I can do this remembering her archery lessons at her preparatory school in England.  She remembered a time before the beatings, a time when she was free to be her own person.

As she picked up the bow, she realized it was made for her, and she for it.  The arrows had been fletched with a perfect precision, much unlike ones she had fired before.  The perfect blue of the feathers matched the inner depths of her eyes.  She ran her hand along the elegant curvature of the bow, and then plucked its string with her index finger and heard it "twang" with absolute perfection.  The wood was strong and firm.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion to the east.  Unsure of which way to run, she hesitated.  She was no coward, but she was hardly a fool either.  She crept with a stealth unmatched by any but the most skilled Elves of Mirkwood. 

Suddenly, her acute vision picked up the source of the commotion.  A party of eight was being accosted by a large band of orcs.  Immediately she leapt into action.  She drew the first of what would be many arrows from her pelt, and heard the smooth crease of the bows string being pulled back.

TWANG.  The arrow traveled cleanly through the neck of a particularly vicious looking orc.  She couldn't help noticing the strong clean nobility of the man and the elf amidst the carnage and scene of death around her.  The elf.  Could it be?  There was no time for those thoughts now she chided herself.  She drew the second arrow and released.

Another hit.  Another orc fell, dead before it hit the ground.  The party was killing with a skill unseen before.  She watched as the man deflected the blows of three orcs with his huge sword, managing to strike out offensively and kill two of the three even while being steadily pushed back.  A dwarf fought with ferocity she would not have thought possible for one so small.

As she drew another arrow her acute gaze drifted upon the blond elf once again.  An orc was sneaking undetected towards his rear.  She swung her bow around and fire without fail into its back.  It cried out, not yet dead.  This drew the elf's gaze, as he whipped out his elven curved blade and thurst it into the orcs torso, dropping the disgusting creature where it stood.  His gaze lingered, as if he was attempting to understand who had just saved his life.  For just one moment, the blues of their eyes were united in contact, until the elf quickly looked away, knowing the battle was hardly won.

Legolas drew another arrow, but realizing the attacking orcs were less than three feet away instead lunged out stabbing the first with the arrow in his hand.  Pulling the arrow from the now dead orc, he fired it into the other, dropping two dead within moments.  Abandoning his bow for the general melee, Legolas wielded his curved white knives with a passion for death.  Evading, weaving, stabbing, Legolas was truly a bringer of death.

Emeraldiamond was watching his back.  His recklessness put him into danger, but with her picking off any threatening orcs he would be safe.  Safe in her arms.  (A/N: lol shes sooooooo ahead of herself but u kno, Leggie is so hott how can she not??/ lol)

The old man wielded a glowing blade with great skill.  He and the noble man fought close together, and she noticed the orcs beginning to lose some of their initial tenaciousness.  They had already suffered heavy losses, and to what avail?  The old man struck out with Glamdring and the orcs fell back rather than submit to the wrath of his blade.

Blade struck blade, but the old man's strength was surprisingly greater than that of the fearsome creatures, and he forced the orcs blade back into its own throat.  

A flash of movement caught her eye due to her keen vision, and, peering beneath the raised arm of the noble, kinglike man, she spotted four small people, looking as barely more than children. They wielded swords of their own, but with considerably less danger to the orcs. This made sense, she supposed, due to their small size.    

Surrounded by the new stench of death, she fired arrow after arrow.  As metal met flesh, and the screams and howls fell into silence, she lost herself in her mission.  Her arrows sailed true, bringing deaths to those foes which threatened her, and ­­_him_.  

Fifty-four more orcs met their deaths due to Emeraldiamond's arrows, as she fired with incredible precision and accuracy. _I'm so lucky that this pelt had so many arrows in it,_ she had time to think as she drew yet another perfectly-fletched messenger of doom from the pelt on her back.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her.  As she whipped around to face this new threat, she saw the largest orc she had ever yet seen.  And its blade was raised a single foot away, ready to strike... 


	3. The Winds are Blowing

Emeraldiamond reacted faster than she ever would have thought possible. Her golden hair whipping about her in a spray of shimmering locks, she leapt into the air, watching as, almost in slow motion, the hideous, jagged blade swept past her, missing her flawless skin by only the barest fraction of an inch.

_This battle's not won yet,_ she thought to herself, performing a backflip in midair. As a young child, she had always shown an amazing prowess for gymnastic abilities. Though her cruel parents had never allowed her to take lessons, despite her instructors telling her that she could have easily become an Olympic gymnast, she had taught herself most of the maneuvers and had become quite skilled.

Those maneuvers were coming in handy now. Her natural grace combined with her talent enabled her to dodge over and over, as the orcs struck at her again and again. Briefly, she heard a cry of alarm from the blonde elf, but she had no time to turn and look.

She was like a vision, golden hair dancing in the strong wind, cobalt eyes flashing, long Elven dress (A/N: yeah i kno whered she get the dress lol i  thought itd be cool and you no elf clothes are so awesome!1) flowing with her graceful movements. She twirled in midair, a knife thrown by one of the many orcs around her passing harmlessly below her body, slicing through the air.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning. It struck one of the mighty trees, which split down the middle with a resounding crack. Emeraldiamond shot a look over her head, her lovely face pale with fright. _I have no time to move!_ she thought.

Suddenly, she felt herself in the strong arms of a friend. She chanced to open her beautiful sapphire eyes, only to meet the eyes of the blonde elf.

Sapphire met sapphire. Ocean met ocean. Sky met sky.

Emeraldiamond's heart thumped painfully within her chest. She put her hand up in the air, and the elf did likewise, touching her slender fingers with his powerful ones.

"I am... Emeraldiamond Blueleaves..." she whispered in her melodic voice, more lovely than the birds that sang in the heavens.

The golden-haired Elf smiled, an expression that only made his face more handsome. "I... know. I have been waiting for you, my darling. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood."

Emeraldiamond's mouth fell open, revealing her beautiful teeth like pearls. "A... prince?" she whispered, as he set her on her feet, the battle raging around them forgotten. "Your highness, I-"

"Hush," Legolas said. "Though you are a commoner, you are lovely enough to become a princess. My father will accept this marriage- I swear to you upon my life."

Emeraldiamond smiled, a ray of sunlight in the storm of the battle. Legolas thought, gazing upon her dainty face, that he had never seen one so beautiful.

Suddenly, he gasped. "Emeraldiamond, you are an Elf-maiden!"

Emeraldiamond's pretty face turned confused. She blinked, her long lashes framing her eyes beautifully, her golden curls shimmering around her face.

Legolas laughed softly. "Do you mean you never knew? Your ears... they prove you are Elven, one of my people, and destined to live forever unless you should die of wounds or a broken heart. And, my sweet Emeraldiamond... I promise to protect you from both."

Suddenly, Emeraldiamond felt her shoulder seized by a strong grip. She was turned, only to find herself staring into the eyes of the noble man she had noticed earlier.

"You... you are beautiful..." he whispered. "The light of the true Evenstar shines within your soul."

"Aren't you engaged?" asked one of the small people curiously, watching the kinglike man.

He smiled, laughing off the question. "It's nothing permanent." He turned his full attention back to the beautiful Elf-maiden before him. "Emeraldiamond, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur and heir to the throne of Gondor. Become my bride, I beg of you, and you shall have a place at my side forever."

Emeraldiamond looked into the man's eyes. His strong features were indeed graced with a hint of nobility, and the look in his eyes was both brave and tender as he watched, waiting for her answer.

Suddenly, from behind her, a figure crashed out of the bushes. Emeraldiamond whirled, ready to strike, but stopped when she saw long, dark hair and dark, intense eyes appraising her.

"Elf-maiden, I have not seen you here before. What is your name?"

The voice was smooth and melodious, the deep tone resonating and sending shivers up the fair Elf-maiden's spine. "Emeraldiamond," she nearly sang out, her lovely voice like an angelic choir in the heavens.

"I am Haldir," the man said. He put a hand to her face, cupping her pale features and forcing her to look into his dark, noble eyes. "Please, I beg of you, dear one, become my wife forever, and we shall live in eternal bliss. I will book passage aboard one of the grey ships, and we shall sail forever into the west." He knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "I beseech you, or I shall surely perish of a broken heart."

Emeraldiamond rewarded Haldir with a smile, but gently pulled her beautiful hands away. "I must think about this. It is not a decision easily made."

She stepped back gracefully, only to nearly collide with one of the small people. He was looking at her with wide eyes. "You're amazing..." he whispered.

"Pip, back off! You might say something stupid!" hissed another of the small ones.

Emeraldiamond laughed, a trilling sound like silver bells in the morning. Her laughter, which was so beautiful that all of the men present could have listened to it for hours untold without growing restless, was cut off by the appearance of another man in the bushes. He removed his silver helmet, shaking out a head of long, shimmering hair.

Dark eyes appraised her before widening and filling with an intensity of love that was almost frightening in its beauty. The man dropped to his knees.

"Oh beautiful one, are you a goddess come to grace us?"

Emeraldiamond shook her head, gold hair shaking in waves. "No. I am Emeraldiamond."

"Then, fair Emeraldiamond, will you marry me? I am Eomer, sister-son of Theoden, King of Rohan. Please, become my fair Bride of the Mark."

Emeraldiamond favored this man, too, with a lovely smile. "As I told the others, please, give me time."

"Anything for you, my sweet. My heart is yours." Eomer stood, brushing off his knees.

"As is mine," said Aragorn, shaking back dark hair and putting a hand on his sword hilt.

"And mine," volunteered Pippin.

"And mine," added Haldir, lifting his chin, appearing more and more noble.

"And mine, fair Emeraldiamond," whispered Legolas. "I will wait for you... forever, if needs be."


	4. Rainbow Skittles

Emeraldiamond's mind was clouded with nebulous confusion. Her cerulean eyes were hidden under the curtains of furrowed brows.

The emerald leaves of the plants surrounded, bending away from her in unworthiness of her absolute beauty.

Her ruby lips contorted in confusion and her shimmering gold locks danced across her face playfully, catching the glow of the sun, and shining like a halo around her head.

Soundlessly, the fair Elven man stepped towards her with graceful steps.

"My love, why are you out here alone?"

Emeraldiamond looked up with a start into the loving sapphire orbs of her Legolas. She rose effortlessly from the ground and gracefully walked towards him. "I was pondering the day. It was all very confusing."

He took her gently by the hand, pulling her towards him, "Let me clear any confusion from your mind." He leaned down until his lips hovered over hers; his cheeks flushed with a pink blush as soft as rose petals.

Emeraldiamond pursed her lips, before curving them outward slightly to meet his.

Time seemed to stop as butterflies flew around their heads, joining in the passion that radiated from their bodies.

She pulled away hesitantly.

"Oh, Emeraldiamond, let my taste of your sweet lips once more, for they fulfill the hunger deep within my soul." (like she should totally just take him!!!11 LOL!!!1 I mean hes just too much of a hottie to pass up!!!!!11)

"My dear, Legolas!" She threw her arms around him, and he put his around her, holding her in a strong embrace.

"Why must my life be so difficult? Even here, my life is not the fairy tale I wish it was."

"Perhaps I have something that could help you, my love."

"What?" She looked up at him with glassy eyes as stormy as the sea when it rains.

The handsome Elf tossed his sparkling locks to the side, they caught the sun and in a glistening glow they fell to his shoulder, revealing a pack firmly secured on his back with two straps. He took it carefully from his shoulders, opening it, he reached inside and brought out the shimmering snow white rabbit with his twinkling chocolate eyes.

"Phillip!" Emeraldiamond cried and she took him lovingly from Legolas, her radiant smile preceded her heavenly laugh that echoed through the forest, stopping even the most ferocious animals in their tracks.

"Where did you find him?" She asked, holding Phillip in a protective embrace against her chest.

"He was not very far from where you appeared."

Phillip wiggled his nose and chattered his teeth quietly.

"I'm happy to see you too, Phillip! Oh thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

She turned, the curls of her hair bouncing around her shoulders.

Legolas reached out just enough to let his fingers glide through her silky hair.

The whole forest seemed to dance with her as she twirled in ecstasy, nuzzling Phillip with a love that was only his.

She turned back to Legolas, the light shimmering down on her like she was a deity from the heavens. Her hair was the sun. Her eyes: the moon in the darkened void of night. And her teeth: the shimmering stars in the evening. And her face was the sunrise in the morning.

Legolas held his breath, in awe of her udder beauty. She was his oxygen, his very life force. She was why he was living.

He was surprised when her voice shattered the perfect moment when all time had stopped.

"I must find his something to eat, he must be terribly hungary."

"I did give him some Lembas earlier, he should be alright." He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving. Just the idea made his sick to his stomach.

"Well, he can't eat that forever, he needs greens too. Don't worry I'll be back soon, my love." (she should just saty with him!!!11 leik why would she even be thinking about her rabbit when shes got that total hottie right there lol!!!!1)

"When ever you wish, my love. I shall wait for you until you come back. Even if it means waiting forever."

She gave him one last fleeting smile before she disappeared in a golden ray of heavenly light. (somehow that remind me of the skittles commercial. Lol!!1)


	5. Phillip's Betacarotene

She had to think. There was much to ponder. Five marriage proposals in the course of ten minutes…

She hugged Phillip close to her body as she moved with dainty grace towards the east. Her perfectly radiant hair had a slight bounce to it as she moved quickly but without any particular haste or knowledge of where it was she was indeed going.

Phillip twitched.

"Phillip, why do I feel that we are not alone in this place?"

Phillip twitched.

"Someone is following me? I knew it!" she said with an air of authority. Suddenly, Phillip began squirming within her slender and pale arms. He leapt from her grasp and dashed without another trace into the forest. Emeraldiamind gasped, shocked to see her beloved bunny running away from her.

"Philllllliiiiiiipppppp…….." she wailed. She darted after him, dodging the gnarled roots of trees with perfect elegance as she ran like the wind, her golden hair streaming like a banner behind her.

Far, far away, Legolas jerked awake. His blue eyes widened as he heard, in the cool distance, a sweet cry that was both beautiful and anguished at once. He immediately knew: his Emeraldiamond was in danger. Standing, he dashed off into the underbrush, intent on only one thing: finding his beautiful Elf-maiden and comforting her in whatever distress had befallen her.

Meanwhile, Emeraldiamond was tiring. Her long lilac dress, the golden embroidering on the skirts and sleeves winking in the fading light of day, perfectly matching her hair, swirled about her as she leapt with the grace and beauty of a deer over a fallen tree, landing perfectly and continuing to run.

"Oh, Phillip! Please, stop! I cannot bear to lose you, not for a second time!" Emeraldiamond continued to run, until finally, she collapsed, shaking with heartrending, beautiful sobs.

Legolas moved silently from a bush behind her. His heart cleaved in twain to see his beloved suffering, and he immediately came and put his strong arms about her delicate shoulders, holding her close to his body.

"Emeraldiamond, my sweet, my angel, my princess, what has happened? Who has done you wrong? Whoever it is, only say the word and they shall pay for their crimes, I swear it." Legolas' sincerity echoed in every word he said. He would do _anything_, absolutely anything in the world, to wipe away those crystal tears and see his darling smile again.

"Oh, Legolas…" Emeraldiamind cried, her melodic voice vibrant with emotion and sorrow, "Phillip… he has gone. He disappeared into the forest." Overcome with pain, she burst into tears once more, her slim white fingers covering her deep sapphire eyes. For a moment, her eyes seemed to flash lilac, but then returned to their usual vibrant indigo.

"Hush, my Elf-princess," Legolas whispered softly in her beautifully pointed ear, though he had to move aside a shimmering golden curl to do so. "It will be all right. Look around you."

Emeraldiamond lifted her face, which had lost none of its loveliness from her many tears, from her hands and glanced about her, deep cerulean gaze darting like a butterfly. She gasped, hands over her mouth.

A crystal waterfall tumbled and roared below her, depositing its shimmering waters in a perfectly clear lake below. Above her, the sky had turned a beautiful orange, with tints of gold, red, purple, and copper, and feathery pink clouds floating in the heavens. The trees formed a mossy green carpet, spread in a panorama beneath them.

"Oh, Legolas, it's beautiful…" she whispered.

Legolas smiled tenderly. "Not as beautiful as you, my sweet."

Emeraldiamond blushed prettily, but suddenly remembered the reason for her sorrow. "Oh, Legolas… will it always hurt this much? I… I don't think I can bear it…"

"I…" WHUMP

Legolas's limp form fell to the ground into an always handsome heap.

Emeraldiamond leapt into action. She had unwisely left her bow back somewhere, so she was weaponless and at least twenty orcs were now moving towards her.

She dodged the first blow to fall, grabbing the offending orc's arm which held his blade, and thrust it into its chest. As it fell, she pulled out the blade and flipped backwards, avoiding two more offending blades. She swung the newly acquired blade in a wide arc, lopping off the heads of tow beastly looking orcs.

Still, seventeen or more remained. She dashed over, withdrawing several throwing knives from the recently decapitated corpse and rolled quickly to the right. The orc's were all coming at a full run now, and they certainly were no longer underestimating her angelic but deadly fighting grace.

She let the first knife fly with deadly accuracy, catching another orc between his shoulder and neck armor, dropping him to the ground with a clank and a thud. Two more knives flew, and two more orcs hit the ground. Emeraldiamond feared however the fleeing might be her only option, such was the way she was outnumbered. She must lead them away from her Legolas. (A/N: lol no she hasnt picked yet but imo she shoud have lol Leggie is juts 2 hott!!!!!!!!!1) That was what truly mattered however. And thus, she continued drawing the band westward. Suddenly, she heard a crack. A large orc with a massive crossbow was now taking potshots at her graceful form. She dove to the ground, feeling the wind of the quarrel brush against her golden hair. Rolling to the right she thrust her blade upward into the hide of yet another oncoming orc.

TWANG. Another bolt came slicing towards her. Her hand reached up instinctively, and she closed her fingers with dainty yet lightning fast reflexes around the quarrel. She had caught the orc's quarrel in mid-air, and she took advantage of that fact by stabbing another oncoming orc driving it through his thick chest armor with force unseen ever before in Middle Earth.

A blade was suddenly at her throat. "I wouldn't be making any sudden moves missssy" the hideously ugly orc hissed. "I isssss Rog-Norg, and I be yours guide…."

Suddenly, Emeraldiamond realized the futility of the situation. She could have killed the orc with the blade in but a moment, but five more orcs held blades in close proximity to her body. Moreover, ten orcs stood with bows drawn and arrows pointed at her always graceful and beautiful form.

"I isssss takin you to the wizard….the one offfff many colors. I willssss be rewarded for thissssss".

Emeraldiamond met their horrific stares bravely, but deep down, she shook with the fear of not knowing what was to happen to her now…

---

lol antoher chappie done

i 'm roking wit all tese chappies i am fast!!!!!!1

thnx 2 all the nice peeps taht reviewd my story and in response 2 some of u this is not a joke what's a marysue? Her names Emeraldiamond (well Carrie really lol) and my mom edits my chappies for speeling messups and stuff she thinks Legsie is hot to lol!

So i hope your all enjoying the story and keep reviewing oh and vote on who u think she should hook up with at the end i vote Leggie lol but what about Aragorn and all the others? they think shes amazing 2 lol


	6. An Unexpected Gust

(A/N: hey all b4 I do the next chappie i wanna no whats up with teh hole "troll" coment i get i mean wats taht? Lol some1 xplane plz! now on wit teh chappie yea!)

Emeraldiamond slowly opened her beautiful, sparkling cerulean eyes, a shadow of pain and fear darkening the lovely azure color of the shimmering orbs. Before she let a sound pass her perfect rose-petal lips, a hideous face swam into view. It was Rog-Norg, her Orc "guide" from the night before.

Suddenly, the entirety of the past night's events came flooding back. The proposals, Phillip's disappearance... her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her beloved bunny disappearing among the trees like a fuzzy wraith... her conversation with the handsome Legolas, and the hopeless battle atop the cliff. Emeraldiamond's lovely face darkened in contempt as she met the gruesome stare of the orc's eyes bravely.

"Good morningssssss..." hissed Rog-Norg. "Did ssssshe sleepssss well?"

"None of your concern," Emeraldiamond's lovely voice came, trembling slightly due to her repulsion for the horrid monster whose repugnant countenance was thrust so near to her own beautiful face. Rog-Norg sneered and turned away, rejoining his Orcish companions. Several other creatures were there too, ones she did not recognize from the night before. She knew without a doubt that they were the Uruk-Hai, the powerful beasts created by Saruman, the Wizard of Many Colors, himself. The groups were conversing betwixt themselves, the ugly words grating on her delicately pointed ears.

"The Black Speech..." she murmured, shivering daintily and letting her curtain of shimmering golden curls fall forward to hide her pale, radiant face.

As the creatures discussed, their harsh words sending shivers down Emeraldiamond's spine, she found herself remembering... remembering...

_What would it be like if I had remained Carrie? If I had never come to this place? I would be at home... with Phillip... and these creatures would never have come after me._ She held back her crystalline tears, her graceful form trembling slightly.

Suddenly, she shook her head, running her slim fingers along her daintily pointed ear. She smiled bravely, shaking back her gossamer curls.

"This _is_ my home," she whispered to herself. "And though these foul beasts have captured me, I would accept no other place as home. This is where I belong, and I will fight with all the strength I possess to escape and to live the life I want... with... one of them..."

Her sapphire eyes clouded over slightly, and in her mind's eye, she pictured each of the men who had professed their undying love for her.

The small hobbit... she nearly laughed, despite her peril, as she remembered his awestricken expression. What had his friend called him? Pip?

And then, there was that silver-haired Elf, with the dark, imperious eyes. Haldir. His sincerity had echoed in his voice as he had asked her to be his wife. Emeraldiamond blushed prettily at the remembrance.

That man with the horse-hair helmet and the piercing eyes... Eomer, a Rider of the Mark and sister-son of Theoden King.

And the kingly man... Aragorn... he had told her that by his side, she could become Queen of Gondor.

But Legolas... she could not help but blush at the thought of his lips on hers, at how he had run to her in her time of pain and comforted her... how he had always been there for her in her dreams.

_Which one do I love?_ she silently asked herself. Her eyes filled with pain. Her confusion had led to an agony so intense that any who saw it would surely weep for this beautiful, shining Elf-maiden, who should never have had to suffer so profoundly.

And now, the worst part was, as the hideous orcs finished their brief black-tongued council, she was being led farther and farther away...

Emeraldiamond let out a soft sigh, her lilting laugh painfully absent. A single, diamond tear trickled down her pale, exquisite features.

_Will I ever see them again?_

---(A/N: that means its a shift in perscptive or w/e u no lol)

The wizard stalked across the dark marble floors of his tower, pacing restlessly. He shook back his long, white hair, his dark eyebrows lending him a truly forbidding look. Suddenly, he seemed to make up his mind about something.

Crossing the room, he entered another, moving to a small, covered pedestal. Slowly, he drew back the piece of cloth, revealing a round orb, black as midnight with streaks of silver shot through. He let his hand hover over the _palantir_, his long nails almost touching the surface.

Suddenly, with a burst of fiery red light, a single eye appeared in the orb, its lidless fury outlined in fire and smoke. A terrible voice rang out, echoing painfully in the tower.

_"Well, Saruman, do you have it?"_

Saruman smiled slightly. "I have it."

The eye seemed to pulsate with an even brighter glow than before. _"Truly? You have acquired the One Ring?"_

The wizard smiled even more broadly. "What I have is the most important thing in all of Middle-Earth. My Uruk-Hai have captured it, and they will arrive shortly with my prize."

The great lidless eye seemed to pause for a moment. _"You mean, **my** prize."_

Saruman's face twitched. "No, Sauron. I refuse. I will NEVER hand it over to you!"

_"Is this a betrayal, Saruman?"_ questioned the eye.

"Perhaps it is," answered Saruman darkly.

_"In that case... you will not live to see the next month's new sun rising. I will lay waste to your lands, Saruman, and you will beg for mercy before the end!"_ With a sudden scream of horrific laughter and a clap of thunder, the _palantir_ went blank.

Saruman smiled.

"Oh, you will never have her... you will never have Emeraldiamond..." he whispered to himself, covering the orb once again.

---

all done!!!!!!1 lol

neways thnx all 4 reading and i hope u liekd it keep votig and REVEW!!!!!!!!!!1111


	7. Constantinople

Legolas woke up. His head hurt. The Orc had hit him hard. He looked around. Emeraldiamond was not there. _Oh, no!. _Leoglas thought.

He got up, hoping that he would be able to see her somewhere. But she still was not there. His eyes started to get watery. How could he live without her?

He walked for a long long tmie. He found nothing.

"Maybe I would go back to the campe" he siad to himself.

The woods were dark and he was very scared. He wondered how long he had been unconscious. Prolly a long time. He wondered what the others would think when he didn't bring Emeraldiamond back with himslef.

He could see the fire. It was bright because everything else arounf it was dark. He moved towards it, trying to be quiet as he could.

He could hear the other men trying to prove trhat they loved Emeraldiamond more. His heart went toi his stomach. He couoldnt tell them. He thought about running away and not coming back for a long long long long time and hope that thjey would all forget about everything. But then he didn't.

Everyone looked at him wen he came into the leight.

"What is it, Legolad?" Aragoirn stoof up and looked at the blond man.

"I-it's emeraldi…orcs came…"

Aragorn grabbed legolas buy teh shoulders and shook him very very hard. "Where isshe? Where iz my love?"

"Ow!" legolas cried. "I don't no were she is. They took her."

"No!" Aragoern cried as he fell to his knees. "Not my love! I love her to much! My love my love my love!" he began to cry.

A little hobbit creature put a little hobbut hand on Aragornes shoulder. "Do not worry my friend…we have aples."

"What do apples have nething to do with nething?." He shouted back.

"Well, wehns I get upsetted I eat a apple…"

"Pippin…an apple wont help with a broken heart. And I have a broken heart."

"We ahve lembas tooo…"

"No!" Boromir shouted. "We gotta find her sos I can marry her!"

"No! so I can marry her!" Aragorn yelled bac.

"what bout me?" Legolads asked.

Sooon others had joined tha fight.

"Why don  t we all merry her?"

"Casue she is mine. You shall see that she wantes me and not you…or anyof you!" aragoren said.

"What about arwenn?" Haladfir asked.

"She isn't not important anuymore. Only my emerald…my loverly emeraldiamond…"

everyone cried. They cried until they fel aspleep. They all loverd her so so much and they didn't want to face the fact they they lost her.

deep in teh  forrest an orc watched them and he laughed. "Ha ha ha…to bad she is already mine. MUAHHAHHAHHAHAHAH!"


	8. Lilacs in the Sun

A/N: sry abuot the splling in dat last chappie, me and my mom had a fihgt n she woudnt edit it so i did my bst, lol. speling isnt 2 important neway. so on 2 teh chappie!1

* * *

Emeraldiamond continued her agonizing journey almost mechanically, her slim body swaying gracefully as her perfectly shaped legs took one step after another. The skin of her long limbs shone like silk, even through the dust and ash in the air surrounding Mordor, because she always shaved with her Gillette Venus razor, soothing the skin afterward with her Clinique Day Care Superdefense Triple Action Moisturizer, leaving her with the heavenly scent of lilac about her lithe body and soft, creamy skin as smooth as satin.

Her breath came in quickened but still beautiful bursts, each musical exhalation sweetened with the scent of her Cinnamon Tic-Tacs that mingled with the floral aroma of Marc Jacobs Essence Perfume all around her. A single shimmering tear traced a glimmering path down her cheek, only adding to her beauty with its diamond-like glistening.

_I don't know what to do any longer,_ Emeraldiamond said in her mind, with a swift glance at her Uruk-Hai jailers. Her indigo eyes the color of a sapphire reflecting the ocean filled with more dazzlingly beautiful tears at the very sight of such horrid ugliness. She longed to gaze upon the shining golden locks of her Legolas, the strong and manly brow of the man Aragorn, the dark imperious eyes of Haldir. _Or little Pippin, or Faramir..._ she shook her head to banish such thoughts, causing her long silky locks to envelop her beautiful face briefly as they shone a vibrant gold. Against all odds, she smiled, the very expression like a ray of sunlight in a dark world. How lucky it was that she had used her White Truffle Luxury conditioner before she left, keeping her sun-streaked tresses glimmering with an extraordinary shine.

_I cannot give in,_ Emeraldiamond told herself, her dainty face shifting to display an expression of determination and enveloping her in a whole different sort of loveliness. _Phillip would never give in. Phillip would fight._

A small smile graced her soft, full lips, their natural crimson hue only enhanced by the Chanel Infrarouge Whisperlight Lipstick (No. 01 Velvet) she wore. The memory of her snow-white bunny companion would see her through this. She would return to the men who loved her. Tears sparkled in her dark, long, dusky lashes, all but forgotten. She had no more time for tears, beautiful and star-like as they were.

Suddenly her dainty foot, clad in its Gucci Women's C2000 Slingback Heel (in Black) caught on a sharp, jagged rock. She let out a cry as she stumbled, a cry so beautiful in its musicality that the very earth longed to comfort her, to rise up and break her fall.

"Fassssssssssster!" hissed Rog-Norg—but wait. Those couldn't be...

Emeraldiamond almost laughed, but kept the silvery songlike sound quiet with an effort. Rog-Norg was _crying_!

Emeraldiamond began to think quickly, her cheeks coloring prettily as she grew more and more encouraged by the reactions of the orcs and Uruk-Hai around her. Their pace had slackened; they were sneaking gazes at her with adoration and torment in their beady eyes.

_Would they set me free should I ask?_ Emeraldiamond wondered to herself, clutching the handle of her Prada Black Nylon & Snakeskin Handbag more tightly. Obviously her abusive adoptive parents would never have bought it for her, but the salesman had seen how she longed for it and pressed her to take it for free, saying that it paled in comparison to her own beauty.

_Perhaps asking for freedom is too much too soon..._ she reasoned, smoothing the skirt of her Narciso Rodriguez Silk cummerbund dress, which only served to further emphasize the threads of pure gold in her thick hair and the cobalt gems of her eyes.

A soft, dainty cough brutally tore its way from her perfectly formed throat. It had been so long since she'd had anything to drink... She longed for a Pepsi, or perhaps a cool, crisply refreshing bottle of LaCroix Natural Spring Water, or even—her biggest guilty pleasure—a bottle of Barq's Root Beer. The soda never marred her sparkling, pearly teeth, however, because she always brushed three times a day with Aquafresh Fluoride Toothpaste with Triple Protection.

"Please..." her voice bubbled and rippled through the oppressive air like the silvery laughter of a brook. "Might I have something to drink?"

Every orc and Uruk was gazing longingly at her, tears of sympathy running down their hideous, twisted faces. Finally Rog-Norg spoke in his hissing voice. "Lady... we issssssssss not sssssssssupposed to allowsssss that..."

"Please?" Emeraldiamond coaxed, her melodic voice caressing the ears of the repulsive fiends like the gentlest lullaby. "I'm so thirsty..."

At hearing her admit discomfort, the orcs began to wail; several threw themselves on the ground, weeping that she should have to suffer.

Rog-Norg seemed to have been reduced to nothing but love for her. "Yesssss... yessssssss lady..." he sobbed, groveling at her feet. "We musssssssst travel in the othersssssssss direction..."

Emeraldiamond stepped daintily back, lest he dampen her ten-karat gold Figaro Chain Anklet, but then she knelt kindly beside the creature. "I am willing," she said softly, giving him a smile so sunny and warm that it dried the tears from his face.

Rog-Norg's eyes widened at her beauty. He hesitated, then attempted a smile. Beside Emeraldiamond, however, it was beyond all ugliness.

Emeraldiamond rose in one smooth, graceful motion, and favored each and every orc with a smile surpassing the beauty of the celestial heavens. Rog-Norg rose as well, tears of joy, not anguish, running down his face.

"We returnssssssss to whence we camessssssssss!" he roared. Each and every orc echoed his statement with his own cry of agreement.

Emeraldiamond's smile grew brighter. Could it be?

Would she finally find her way back to the arms of the men she loved?

* * *

(a/n well how wass that/ o and lol teh stuffs i menshuned are al1 ov myy favs so i figurd shed lik tehm 2 lol plz reveiw!111111111111 


	9. Clouting Oliver

Clouting Oliver

Sarumon's acolytes quickly recovered from their aberration as Emeraldiamond's countenance reflected the pulchritude of a million fairy faces as she smiled, her chagrin momentarily abated by the thoughts of returning to her friends. The azurine shimmer of crystalline remnants of tears slowly fading from ones of sorrow to ones of the purest joy only wrought from her untainted soul.

In light of her blithe spirit, the orc troop was ready to acquiesce to her every whim, they hoisted her jocundly towards the eburnean empyrean gates so even the gods could envy the beauty of her perfectly columbine features, framed ever so delicately by the silky curtains of her flowing aeneous locks.

"Tooossssss the cccccccciity!" Rog-Norg raised his voice to outmatch the piercing cries of his followers as they tantivied across the undulating emerald moors back to where Emeraldiamond knew her lovers' encampment must lie. Billows of her luxurious mane sprawled out across the horizon with the rays of the setting sun sprouting through them and making them appear flammeous.

Ever so slowly, Emeraldiamond let her eyelids close as blankets over her tired eyes, the reverberations of thousands of orc feet coursing through her body to the rhythm much like her heart. Sleep soon overcame her like a lead anvil, pulling her into the deep abysm of the dreamworld.

(lol another 1 of those time waprs. Lmao. U no wat im saying)

When she awoke, large arches of onyx stretching above her head and down to obsidian floors which sprawled for as far as she could see.

_Where am I? _She thought, a hint of panic moving slowly through her veins and creeping through her tiny mien.

As if to answer, the whisper rang throughout the chamber, accompanied by an almost sinister laughter that even the bravest of all men or demons would cower to hear.

"Mordor…" 


	10. Banana Bread and Memories

(a/n: lol thnx 4 teh revews peepz! its awzome 2 heer from u all heehee. keeep rewvieng nd vote 4 whu emeraldiammmonhd shoud b wit!)

* * *

Emeraldiamond's eyes widened, two crystal clear puddles following a fall of silvery rain. She tossed back her hair like gossamer curtains in a gentle breeze, her frightened gaze darting quickly about her like the daintiest ruby-throated hummingbird.

"How... how am I here?" she whispered, her voice a harpsichord in the night.

Behind her, she heard a sniveling sound, like that made by a toddler with allergies. "We issssssssssss so sorriesssssss, lady!" wailed Rog-Norg, his eyes like murky water in comparison to her oceanic pools of light. "The massssssssster, he hasssssssss found—"

Suddenly a loud scraping sound echoed within the ebony chamber, like a rusty hamster wheel spinning incessantly. Emeraldiamond whirled like a shimmering pinwheel dancing in the wind, her lithe limbs quickly assuming a ready position, in order to defend herself.

An old man stood before her, white-haired and –bearded, crusty as a freshly-baked loaf of bread. His robes were iridescent as an oil spill in a parking lot, shimmering with dozens upon dozens of subtle shades. However, next to Emeraldiamond's intense beauty, they appeared plain as the nose on his face (a/n: lol i tihnk sarramun is sooooo uglyy hiz nos is waty 2 big!11).

"Emeraldiamond, my love," he whispered, his voice deep and throaty as a bullfrog calling for a mate on a humid summer night.

Emeraldiamond's perfect nose wrinkled ever so slightly, giving her a petulant beauty as attractive as the opposite pole of a magnet. "Why would you call me your 'love'?" she said, her voice soft as butter left out of the refrigerator for far too long. Her eyes became two million-karat sapphires in the soft cream of her skin.

The man smiled, his eyes tender as a high-quality steak. "My beauty, I have thought of nothing but you since I first laid eyes upon you."

Emeraldiamond shivered involuntarily, disgust racing through her veins as swiftly as the crow flies. (a/n: lmao i red taht somwherez doesnt it souind profefisonal?)

Rog-Norg leapt to his feet, formidable as a really big wall in his anger and fear for Emeraldiamond. "Leavesssssss her be, Ssssssaruman!" he roared, his voice echoing as if he had screamed with his head inside a metal wastebasket. "She issssssss too beautiful to belongsssssss to you—"

"SILENCE!" snarled Saruman, a rabid dog facing a valiant, if hideously ugly, loyal guardian. "Emeraldiamond and I shall reign as one over all Middle-Earth!"

"I shan't!" Emeraldiamond cried, the timbre of her voice like dewdrops on the cactus thorns of Saruman's ears.

Saruman looked thunderstruck, as if he had been struck by thunder. "Emeraldiamond, I have given everything—_risked_ everything—for you. How could you spurn my affection like this?"

Emeraldiamond felt the stirrings of pity awaken in her heart, the way a groundhog awakens when you poke it with a stick. Despite all he had done to her—could this man be blamed for falling in love with her?

She laughed quietly, the sound like the noise a burned-out lightbulb makes when shaken. "Oh, poor, foolish wizard," she murmured, her voice fluid as melted ice. (a/n: Lol!11 tahts watter!)

Saruman's face changed more quickly than a doting parent changes a newborn's diaper. Hope blossomed in his eyes like venus flytraps unfolding in the sun. "Oh, Emeraldiamond, my lovely one... do you mean to say..."

Emeraldiamond shook her head slowly as a sunrise, her eyes full of compassion, blue as the water in a toilet bowl when it is being cleaned. "I cannot say I love you, Saruman, for I do not yet know my own mind," she said gently as a light and fluffy pancake hitting a china plate.

Saruman nodded slowly, hope still creeping across his features like a tortoise across a desert road. "I understand. Just know, my little emblem of perfection, that I shall always love you."

Emeraldiamond nodded, her smile sweet as brownies when you accidentally add an extra cup and a half of sugar. _He is truly in love with me,_ she thought sadly. _His feelings are as rampant as the dance moves one uses when listening to Spice Girls music._

Rog-Norg slunk up to Emeraldiamond the way a Slinky goes down the stairs. "Lady...?" he hissed uncertainly.

Emeraldiamond favored him, too, with a dazzling smile brighter than a glow-in-the-dark bouncy ball. "Worry not, Orc companion," she soothed, her voice a luscious strawberry-banana smoothie to Rog-Norg's thirsty ears. "I shall not forget your kindness to me."

Rog-Norg's eyes welled with tears that shimmered like the glassy water in a birdbath. "Thank yousssssss, lady..." he whispered, his voice grating as a cheese grater working on a particularly stubborn block of sharp cheddar.

Suddenly a crash sounded through the room, vibrating like a ravenous Furby. Emeraldiamond turned, and her perfect eyes widened...

* * *

A/n: LOLZ cliffiee1! waht wil happepn/ reVew 2 findotr! 


	11. Hasta la Vista

(a/n okays ill get startedd cuz its been a looooonnggg time lol)

Legolas stood in the doorway, his golden hair fluttering about him in a gust of wind that seemed to whip up from nowhere at all. He lifted his chin, his eyes glittering with passion, fire, and determination, as he stepped forth o'er the onyx-black frame of the door.

"What is this treachery?" cried Saruman, lurching to his feet and leveling his gaze on the elf-prince. "Come another step closer and you will taste my fury!"

Legolas smiled, a smile devoid of humor. "Go ahead, make my day," he whispered.

Saruman smirked at him. "You will be sorry for that remark, foul-mouthed elf-spawn," he hissed, magic beginning to gather around his outstretched, gnarled hands. "I guess the question I must ask you now is... do you feel lucky, punk?"

"Punk?" Legolas blinked inquisitively. "I do not think that means what you think it means."

"Inconceivable!" spat Saruman.

Legolas had had enough. Raising his longbow with lightning-quick speed, he notched an arrow on the string and held it steady, pointed directly at the White Wizard.

Emeraldiamond gasped, one slim, delicate, dainty hand to her perfect lips. "Legolas, be careful!" she cried mellifluously. "You'll shoot your eye out!"

"Exactly." Saruman smirked again, his eye twitching slightly. "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

"I do not fear you!" Legolas cried in a ringing tone. "And that, abominable wizard, is the truth!"

"The truth? The _truth_?" Saruman shouted wildly, eyes popping. "You can't _handle_ the truth!"

"STOP!" Emeraldiamond leapt in between the two raging men, her curtain of gossamer-golden curls swinging behind her back in a way that highlighted the sheer perfection of her creamy skin and dew-soft eyes. She lifted her hand, meeting the eyes of first Legolas and then Saruman. "Stop," she repeated in a softer voice.

Legolas dropped his bow; Saruman lowered his hands. Both looked as if they were about to cry; in fact, Emeraldiamond could see several tears trickling from the corners of Saruman's dark, beady eyes.

"Shaken, not stirred," she murmured, almost as if to herself.

"What?" Saruman choked out, looking confused behind the haze of tears that was beginning to overtake his face.

"You have shaken me," Emeraldiamond repeated more loudly, the beauty of her voice increasing proportionately with its volume. "Your actions have shaken my soul, not stirred my love." She fixed each one of them with a fiery stare, her blue eyes burning like the coldest ice into their souls.

Legolas fell to his knees, agony etched in every line of his perfectly chiseled, masculine face. "Oh, my love," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

Emeraldiamond's eyes softened somewhat, and she smiled. Suddenly, she, too, was blinking back tears.

Legolas held out his arms to her, and, before she knew it, she had rushed into them and was clinging tightly to Legolas—_her_ Legolas—her very own.

"Oh, there's no place like home," she whispered against his chest, nuzzling her perfect porcelain features against the velvety green of his tunic.

"And home, my darling, is here in my arms," Legolas whispered.

Emeraldiamond looked up and smiled. "Are you talking to me?"

Suddenly with a crash, the wall of the tower crumbled. As one, all the occupants whirled, hearts pounding.

Legolas gasped, clutching Emeraldiamond ever tighter. "I see dead people..."

(a/n REVEW PEEPZ OKAKKKK? )


	12. The Music of Love

(a/n omg its been 4everrrrrrr sry it took so longg i kinda 4got 2 updaet n stuff

but i have to say to thejadefaclon who revewed myy storie u didnt have 2 be rude if u dont lieek it dont reed it ok????/ so quit bein meen its not fair and i bet u dont rite any beter

now on2 the chappie lol!)

Through her haze of terror, Emeraldiamond was quickly able to determine that Legolas did not, in fact, see dead people. Her ravishingly beautiful sky-blue eyes glistened with the faintest hint of amusement as she glanced up at his manly, statuesque face, marveling at the closeness of his lips to hers. She could remember as if it were yesterday the feeling of his lips on hers, the scent of him as he drew her close, like vanilla, cinnamon, sandalwood, roses, and fresh-baked bread all at once.

He glanced down at her, and she almost melted at seeing the depths of utter devotion in his sapphire eyes. His shimmering blond locks tickled her delicate porcelain skin, their beautiful golden hue second only to that of her own thick, curly, luscious hair that seemed as though it had been spun of pure gold.

He smiled, and at seeing those opaline white teeth, she clutched him ever tighter, her slim, perfectly-formed fingers entwining themselves in his hair. From the look of desperate love he gave her, she knew he wished that she would never let go.

"Every time we touch, I get this feeling..." she whispered, even that tiny instance of her voice more melodious than the sweetest songbird.

He smiled, tears of joy running down his ageless face. "And every time we kiss I swear I can fly..." He pressed his lips to hers gently, ever so gently, and she felt a thrill run through her body, felt her large, crystal-blue eyes open wider, framed by their long, dark lashes. felt a song striving to burst free of her soul.

Her elf-prince pulled away, his eyes shining brilliantly, and brushed a lock of her aureate hair from her small, dainty face. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Then, as if some force were compelling him to repeat it, as if the words just _had_ to break free of their chains in order to grace her perfectly pointed Elven ears with their presence — "You're beautiful," he repeated. Then, more urgently, staring directly into her eyes, willing her to understand him. "You're beautiful, it's true!"

Behind her, she heard a stifled sob. The compassion in her pure heart overflowed, and she pressed a flawless fingertip to Legolas's lips, silencing him, but with such a degree of tenderness and sweetness that he fell silent immediately, awaiting his loved one's next command.

Saruman was on his knees, weeping bitterly, his craggy face soaked with tears of sorrow and anguish. His white-clothed form shook with sobs, and he turned his face to her, eyes drowning in the pools of true, passionate love spurned forever. "I walk a lonely road," he whispered, voice cracking so as to make Emeraldiamond's sound all the more lovely by comparison. The wizard lowered his head in despair. "The only one that I have ever known." Suddenly, as if driven to the brink of madness by his utter anguish, he staggered to his feet, dark eyes flashing in desperation. Without her, his life was nothing. "I can be your hero!" he cried with his last vestiges of reserve.

Her compassionate heart broke with sorrow for him. Gently, she pulled away from Legolas's safe, soothing, strong embrace, leaving the elf-prince in agony, waiting for the moment when she would return to his arms and he would be made whole again. She knelt on the ground, the motion as graceful as if she'd been dancing, and willed the white wizard to look at her. When he did, he immediately broke into sobs again in the face of her divine beauty. Still, she spoke, the words floating from her crimson lips like the fluff of a dandelion in the gentlest, most fragrant summer breeze. "What hurts the most is being so close..." she whispered to him. When he looked up at her, she continued, encouraged. "And having so much to say..."

"And watching you walk away..." The wizard's voice broke, sounding all the more cracked and abhorrent next to the mellifluousness and harmoniousness of the elven-maiden's. Desperately, he tried one last time, even though he knew, knew in his heart, that this beautiful maiden could never be his. "I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true..." Standing, lightning suddenly flashed in his eyes. "So I will not hide." His countenance darkened; Legolas leapt forward, enfolding his beautiful elf-maiden in his embrace, shielding her from whatever was to come. "It's time to try anything to be with you!"

He raised his ivory-white staff high in the air. Lightning flashed violently through the heavens, illuminating the darkness with blinding white light. It was second only to the sparkle of Emeraldiamond's sapphire-ocean eyes and the diamond sheen of her smile.

The electricity sparked and crackled, and it was heading directly for Legolas. Of course, the elf-warrior stood proud, placing himself between the tongues of living death and the perfect, goddesslike form of his beloved. Death was nothing if it protected his Emeraldiamond.

She could not allow him to die like this. Not now, in the prime of his life, in the summer of his beauty. He would not fall! She leapt forward, her eyes desperately flashing with an indigo light that burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. "Stop!" she wailed, her sweet voice echoing melodiously over the barren landscape, causing roses to sprout spontaneously as far as the eye could see, seeking to match the beauty of the surrounding world with the sheer loveliness of the one whose voice seemed to thrill into the souls of everyone in hearing. "IN THE NAME OF LOVE!"

There was silence. For the briefest of moments, hope blossomed in Saruman's eyes — but as he looked to his beautiful maiden, the object of his complete adoration, he could see in that face, a face a goddess would weep to behold, that the love of which she spoke was not for him.

Despair coursed through his veins, despair like nothing he had ever felt before. He had to speak.

"I am everything you want." She started, his rough voice grating on her perfect, delicately pointed ears. "I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be!" His voice grew in pitch, rumbled and cracked and scraped until Emeraldiamond had clapped her lovely, pale hands over her ears in agony at the sheer ugliness that was his desperate cry. "I say all the right things at exactly the right times... but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."

Legolas leapt forward, unable to bear watching the torture of his beloved for a single moment longer. He gathered her beautifully trembling form into his strong embrace, holding her close as their hearts beat in unison, rejoicing to be near one another once again.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears," he whispered softly, his manly, strong voice soothing the lovely maiden's agony. "When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all of these years..."

Emeraldiamond smiled, a smile all the lovelier for the tears that shimmered iridescently in her wide oceanic eyes. Of course he had. He had been there in her dreams for years and years untold. He had been there when she wept herself to sleep, clutching her Phillip to her for warmth, longing for the day when her abusive adoptive parents would finally set her free. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" she whispered to him softly.

She nestled against him as he rested his chin in her silken golden hair. "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..." she murmured, her voice like the silvery laughter of a bubbling brook.

Suddenly — yet again — the moment was broken by a far off voice. "Help! You know I need someone... help!" The cry cut her to her very core, for she thought she recognized the voice...

(a/n 2 b continud OMG wat do u thinks gonna hapen? who do u thikn the voyce is??? tune in nxt tine if u wanna no 4 sure!!!!!!11)


End file.
